


The Best Man

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slow Dancing, SnowBaz, Teasing, Weddings, but not their wedding, it's just fun smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Baz is the best man at his aunt's wedding, and Simon is his date, who can't seem to keep his eyes off of him and who is impatient to get back to their hotel room.





	The Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @wo2ash for beta-reading!!

**Simon**

The ceremony was beautiful, but not knowing anyone at the wedding except for Baz meant that I only had eyes for him the entire time.

He looks good in a suit, and I can’t believe that I’ve never gotten to see him in one before. It’s perfectly fitted, accentuating the muscles in his arms, and the pants are almost too tight, clinging to his legs, showing off the shape of his body in a subtle way that you probably wouldn’t notice if you weren’t staring at him for a long time.

Baz’s eyes find mine as his aunt and her new husband, Nico, kiss, marking the beginning of their new lives together, and his lips curve into a smile so sinful that I feel myself growing hard in my pants from just that look. He knows exactly what he’s doing to me, standing there looking so beautiful.

The only thing that I want more right now than seeing Baz in that suit is seeing him out of it, clothes strewn across the floor of our hotel room.

But that will have to wait until tonight.

***

“Care to dance?”

I look up to find Baz smiling almost bashfully down at me, and I can’t help but return that smile with one of my own.

“Have you already danced with everyone else?” I ask, taking his hand and allowing him to pull me to my feet, hoping that I don’t sound as jealous as I feel.

It sucks having to watch your date dance with everyone except for you while you sit alone at a table in a room full of strangers. I know that he felt some kind of obligation to dance with those people, but it still doesn’t feel great to sit alone, just watching.

“Yes, but that means that I can spend the rest of the time dancing with _you_.” On the last word, he tugs me closer and brushes his lips across my forehead.

I feel my eyes flutter shut at the gentleness of the gesture. My heart does a flip as I’m reminded of how utterly enamored with him I am.

We haven’t been dating for long, and it still surprises that he would want to dance with me in front of all of these people, his family, risking their judgement just to be with me. 

“Oh?” I ask.

I have to admit that a grin spreads across my face at the thought of spending the rest of the evening — a couple of hours — spent with Baz’s attention on me and me only.

“Or until you get tired of me,” he says.

“I could never,” I murmur as he leads me toward the dance floor, where a slow song has just begun.

Baz lifts our joined hands and brings his other hand around to rest against my lower back, gently tugging me closer to him. I worry at my lip, unsure of where to place my free hand. I’ve never danced with anyone like this before.

“On my shoulder,” Baz says quietly. I feel my face warm slight before doing as he says. “Haven’t you ever slow-danced before?

I shrug. “Never really had occasion,” I admit quietly.

“So, I’m your first?” He asks.

I feel my face warm further, wondering if he meant it in more than one way.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he says, seeming to read my mind. “You definitely don’t need to answer that.”

“Yeah, I don’t think your aunt’s wedding reception is the appropriate place to have this conversation.”

“What, you’ve never imagined hooking up with the best man at a wedding?”

“I thought we were dancing,” I say a little breathlessly as he pulls me even closer so that our bodies are flush against each other and we’re barely swaying to the music anymore.

“Is that a no?” He murmurs, his breath ghosting across my ear and sending shivers down my spine.

I open my mouth to answer him, but we’re interrupted when someone steps up beside, clearing her throat quietly.

Baz and I quickly pull away from each other and turn to find his aunt standing next to us, smiling warmly at the both of us.

“Basil, I don’t think you’ve properly introduced me to your date.”

I watch as the tips of his ears turn pink, but a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, letting me know that there’s nothing to be worried about.

His aunt is the only person in his family who he told beforehand that he has a boyfriend. A few other people know he’s gay, but no one expected him to show up here with me by his side.

I was worried for him, thinking that his family might be harsh, but other than curious gazes and hand-covered whispers, nothing too bad has happened.

His father has barely looked at him today, but that was to be expected. Baz barely gets along with his father on a good day, so it’s no surprise that having me here didn’t help matters.

“Fiona, this is Simon.” He says it proudly, and I’m happy to see that he isn’t ashamed of me like I once feared he would be. He loves me, and he’s happy to have me here with him.

“This wouldn’t happen to be the same Simon you’ve been rooming with for the past two years, would it?”

The blush spreads down from his ears to paint his cheeks a pretty shade of pink.

“He is actually.”

His aunt raises her eyebrows, reminding me a bit of Baz as she does it. “Living together before dating? That’s an interesting way to do things.”

As I watch the exchange, Baz’s face grows even redder, and I don’t think that I’ve ever seen him blush this much.

“The dating is a new thing,” he explains. “But we’re happy together.”

“I was just teasing, don’t worry. I’m happy for the both of you.” She turns to me, holding out a hand for me to shake. “It was really nice to meet you, Simon.”

“And you,” I say, taking her hand. “Congratulations on your wedding.”

“Thank you.” She smiles brightly before turning away from us and making her way over to where her husband is talking to a few other people.

I turn back to Baz, and I’m surprised when he leans forward to capture my lips in a fierce kiss. I swallow back a moan, and I barely manage to keep my footing when he pulls away, a little dazed from the kiss.

Luckily, he wraps his arm around me and pulls me back into the dance, keeping me upright. I smile into his neck, taking a moment to catch my breath, my heart racing in my chest, before looking back up at him.

As our eyes meet it’s like the rest of the world falls away. It’s just the two of us, and it doesn’t matter who may be watching us or what they might be saying about us. The only thing that matters is that we’re happy with who we are and happy to be together.

***

Baz has removed his jacket by the time that we stumble into our hotel room together. Once inside, I’ve got him pushed against a wall, hoping to divest him of more of his clothes.

My hands are on his hips, holding him against the wall, but he isn’t fighting me as I kiss him, my tongue seeking entrance, which he easily gives, moaning into my mouth when our tongues meet.

His hands start to travel my body as we kiss, his hands rubbing slowly up and down my back before moving around to my chest, where he can surely feel the pounding beat of my heart, racing with the thrill of having Baz beneath my hands. He starts to toy with the buttons on my shirt, and it takes me a moment to realize that he’s undoing them.

I start to do the same to his shirt, untucking it from his dress pants. Soon, both of our shirts are on the floor, and I’m free to admire him, my eyes dragging down his chest while my hands reach out gingerly to touch, one resting on his waist and the other moving up to the back of his neck to pull him into another hungry kiss.

He bites down on my lower lip, and I groan as he moves to begin kissing along the line of my jaw, before moving down my neck, sucking on the skin there, which is sure to leave marks. I don’t mind, though, because it feels good.

“Do you think maybe we’re moving too fast?” I ask, tightening my grip on his waist and swallowing a moan as he bites down on my shoulder. “We’ve only been together for a couple of weeks.”

“It feels like we’ve been dating on and off for the past year,” he murmurs into my neck.

It’s true. We’ve been flirting and dancing around each other, careful not to show how we really felt about each other, and it has been torture having to wonder whether he would ever feel the same about me. Now that we’re finally together, it feels like we were never really apart, but I don’t want to mess that up.

I realize that I’ve been quiet for too long when Baz straightens up to look at me seriously.

“We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to. There’s a pretty decent pool downstairs. We could go down and swim.”

“I want this,” I tell him. “I just don’t want to ruin this thing between us by moving too fast.”

“I don’t think that anything we may choose to do tonight will mess this up,” he says sincerely. “But I also won’t push you to do something you don’t want to.”

I bite my lip, thinking.

Neither of us move away from each other just yet. It’s up to me to decide whether to take this further. I’m nervous, yes, but I want this with him. I want all of it with Baz.

We didn’t even sleep in the same bed last night, though. Our room is a double, and there wasn’t even a conversation about whether we wanted to sleep in the same bed.

We have our own rooms in the apartment we share, so I suppose it was just habit to sleep apart. I can’t say I didn’t think about it, though.

I wanted to sleep in the same bed as him. I wanted to spend the night in his arms, and this felt like a good opportunity for that, but I couldn’t figure out a way to tell him.

This time, I decide that I have to try to tell him what I want.

Only, I’ve never been good with words. I’ve always been better with my hands, and maybe I can be good with my mouth if I put it to better use.

I drop to my knees, grinning up at him, and begin to make quick work of the button on his pants pulling them down, along with his boxers to reveal his hardened cock.

I flick my tongue out over the slit of his cock, lapping up the precome that has gathered there, the taste of Baz.

I hear a gasp above me, followed by a soft thump as Baz’s head falls back against a wall.

I pull the head of his cock into my mouth, sucking on it and swirling my tongue around it, teasing him just a bit before slowly starting to take more of him into my mouth. I move further down on him, taking about half of him in before slowly sucking back off.

He moans softly above me, and one of his hands moves to tangle in my hair.

I do it again, taking more of him in this time. I continue doing this until I’ve managed to take all of him in, humming around the length of him.

Baz moans again, louder this time, and pulling off of him slowly, I start to set up a slow pace, moving up and down his cock, flicking out my tongue occasionally to lick over the top.

His hand tightens in my hair, and I gasp at first, surprised at how good it feels.

I start to move faster, bringing one of my hands up to his balls, gently rolling them in my hand, listening to the delightful little gasps and moans that Baz is making above me and feeling my pants growing uncomfortably tight around my own cock as it strains to get free.

I ignore my own erection for now, moving faster and bringing Baz closer to the edge.

“Simon. I—.” He gasps harshly. “I’m going to come.”

I swallow him all the way down once more, humming around him and tighten my grip on his balls just slightly. He comes then, pulsing his come down my throat.

I keep my mouth around him as his orgasm shakes through him, swallowing every drop before I carefully pull off of his softening cock.

I shakily get to my feet, and then Baz is pulling me into a fiery kiss, his tongue delving into my mouth. I groan, grinding my hips into his thigh, unable to hold myself back any longer.

The friction feels amazing, and it feels even better when Baz manages to deftly unbutton my pants, pulling them down around my ankles, along with my boxers.

His hand slowly starts to rub over my erection, a teasing touch as he leans forward to whisper in my ear.

“What do you want?” He asks.

He trails his tongue around the shell of my ear, and I have to squeeze my eyes shut in order to make myself focus on what he asked.

“Just your hand,” I say finally. I know that I won’t last much longer, and as his fingers wrap around my cock, adding pressure now, I know that I made the right decision.

I let my forehead fall forward to rest on his shoulder as his hand picks up speed, twisting in just the right way, and drawing a string of low moans from me.

“Fuck,” I breathe. “I’m s-so close.”

I should be embarrassed by how fast he’s managing to get me off, but this is something that I’ve wanted for so long. I never thought that it would happen, and now that it is, I don’t want to hold back.

I lift my head back up to kiss him, and as our tongues wrap around each other, I come into his hand, spurting come between us and all over both of our chests.

He pumps my cock through it all, and the kiss starts to slowly, turning to into something softer, something full of feeling, more than want.

It’s simply perfect.

He lets go of my cock, and I slump against him exhausted. He wraps his clean hand around me, holding me close.

“I honestly thought that we would make it to the bed first,” Baz says, sounding breathless and looking like he’s just been thoroughly fucked. His hair still looks perfect, though, and I make a mental note to mess it up next time.

I smile to myself a little, knowing that there will be a next time.

“You thought about this?” I ask, trying to sound playful, but I’m not sure that I do a good job.

He nibbles at my ear, drawing a low groan from me. “You looked really hot in that suit. I barely managed to keep my hands off of you all day.”

“Then, it’s a wonder we even made it back to the hotel room at all.”

“I have more control than that.”

“Hmm. You’re good at control, are you?”

He blushes beautifully before asking, “Is that a challenge?”

I laugh lightly, feeling my own face start to warm. “Not right now. Right now, I need a shower.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” I say, kicking my pants the rest of the way off. I turn away, not turning to look back at him, but knowing that he’s watching me walking away.

My heart races with excitement. This is definitely going to be the best spring break I’ve ever had.

***

After we’ve showered, we climb into the same bed, making sure we put up the do-not-disturb sign first, not wanting to have our time together interrupted.

There’s no discussion about it, but there doesn’t need to be one. Neither of us want to be away from each other for long.

It’s like we’re having our own little honeymoon of sorts for the rest of spring break.

At the end of the week, we have to go back to school and start worrying about graduation and where we’ll go after we’re done, but for now, we’re together and happy, warm in each other’s arms.


End file.
